


关于如何让我男友怀孕的方法

by rainyface



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, Hermaphrodites, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface
Summary: Pwp车





	关于如何让我男友怀孕的方法

每一次演唱会结束之后，整个团队大多都是一身臭汗。虽说是偶像但是到底是30＋的中年大叔了，一堆人又唱又跳几个小时不搞得汗流浃背的基本是不可能的。

“喂yasu把肥皂递给我一下。”“ookura自己拿啦，啊亮你不要抢我的搓澡巾啊”“maru帮我过来搓背！”“好！(❀ฺ´♡`❀ฺ)ﾉ”

关杰尼八没有例外，演唱会结束后所有人都只想着洗澡，离酒店又远，con期又基本在夏天。对于偶像大人们来说哪怕是在保姆车里忍到回到旅馆都是让人无法接受的事情。

但是凡事都有例外。

“Yokocho呢”安田抓不住猴子一样的锦户，却无意中注意到一件事。“不知道诶，shibuyan！yokoni呢？”正在享受maru搓背的小老头突然一震。“啊~~啊~~谁……谁知道啊……”

不对你知道啊…年下同时这么想到。

“yoko放手，你放手。”旅馆内，本来应该无人的房间内，因为情事而穿出阵阵甜腻的声响。本来只是想好好洗个澡的村上信五此时被横山摁在房间浴室的玻璃门上。本来不应该这样的，村上觉得自己脑子一片空白，“Yoko~”村上信五噙着泪水，看的横山心软。

“hina你知道我忍多久了吗。”横山肤白，此时他还穿着con上的白t，花洒打湿了横山全身，白色的衬衫因而贴在他的身上。因的他一头金发，在白色的节能灯下，显得甚至有些圣洁。

如果不考虑他手上的动作的话。

横山裕将手指又加了一根，“哈~啊~~！”村上被刺激的仰头，舌头不自觉的伸出。“两个月零7天。”他用左手扼住男友的脖子，右手狠狠却更加用力的抽插着村上的后穴，粉嫩的穴口因为异物的侵入而不断收缩着，村上哭着向横山求饶，但是却换来对方恶意的摁压。

“啊~~嗯~~哪里不行~~”村上拼命的想挣脱身后的男友。“今天不行…求你了~啊！”横山无视了对方的求饶，狠狠又操入了一根。“猜猜看…你的屁股里含了多少根我的手指…”

横山附在他耳边，轻轻啃咬村上的耳垂，自己下体发出阵阵水声，让村上羞耻地就快想要逃开。但村上信五他一点都不好过。他的小秘密被男友撞破以后，对方就终日沉迷于他的秘密之中。

从酒店对面的等身镜中，能隐约看到村上的粗长的阴茎后横山的三根手指残忍地开拓着本来不该存在的部位。

隐藏在村上傲人的阴茎后，那是属于女性的生殖器官，而横山裕正在的手指正在那个甬道中进出。

村上信五是个双性人。

“横山…横山你听我说~？！”横山裕是个温柔的情人，按理来说是这样的。但是过久的空窗期让他失了分寸。他揪着村上的脑袋让他强行弯下身子，在村上还没反应过来的空挡里横山的大屌就已经插了进来。

“啊！！”疼啊…适才的开拓仿佛无用功。太久没有过性爱的村上被突然的插入，操得软了腰。横山裕手快的将村上捞了起来。恶魔般的声音响起：“趴好hina，否则你跪下来我也还是要操你。”他听见横山这么说到。

身后那人双手正抓在村上的腰窝处，横山的看着男友漂亮的蝴蝶骨因为自己的侵犯而来回起伏着，村上的头发被浴室的水冲刷的软了下来。和他平常意气风发的时候一点都不一样，横山这么想着，开始了挺腰。

从背后没法看见村上的表情，但是身下人将整个人都依靠在双手所抓住的扶手上。随着横山的抽插，村上全身都在颤抖，暴露在空气中的皮肤仿佛将浴室中弥漫的水滴蒸发成气。村上脑袋沉得不行，他的神智仿佛如今都被背后男人无情地侵犯搅和地粉碎，但是两人终究还是交往过久的恋人。

从一开始的疼痛到渐渐的适应，阴道紧紧地包裹着横山的阴茎，男人的阴道仿佛成了横山阴茎的专属甬道。村上感觉自己的内壁被撑得满满的。快失去思考的能力了啊，不知不觉中村上信五迎合着横山的冲撞，开始不听话地扭动起腰部。“yoko~yoko~”村上控制不住口中不断露出的呻吟声，他转过身去，想看着横山的脸。但是横山裕却异常地坚持着将他摁了回去，“嗯！哈啊~~”横山裕握着自己腰的力度更大了，这是一个暗号，村上想。他知道横山裕要射了。

“yoko！yoko！”

“嗯…hina我在我在…嗯…嗯…”突如其来，滚烫的精液直接冲刷进了子宫壁，“哈！！！啊~~”被顶到子宫一样村上整个人再也只撑不住自己倒了下去。

横山裕一把抱起自己男友，用花穴高潮总是对村上过于刺激了，横山知道。还在被内射的村上眼神涣散，无论是上身还是下身，他的体液无法控制地不停的流着。看着这样的村上，横山裕蹙眉，他轻吻着村上被淋湿的头发，仿佛事后温存一般。

可是夜还长着，他还不打算放过村上。

就着二人交合的姿势，他将村上信五直接抱起，本来就操在村上体内的阴茎因为体位的改变进入了比平时更深的位置。“啊~~~啊！！！”村上顿时躬起了背，他挣扎着像一条脱水的鱼一样。“yoko~yoko不不啊~~”求饶的声音在现在的横山耳中仿佛催情剂，这是村上信五对横山裕独特的药，是“大力操我”的暗号。

“乖，乖…”横山裕不管不顾的把村上的双腿大开，面前的镜子中村上能看见自己的阴唇被男人的阴茎分开，那根让自己又羞又爽的东西随着身后男人公狗一样顶弄的频率，很快又在村上的阴道内硬了起来。太清晰了，那根粗长的上的青筋村上甚至都能看的一清二楚。

“哈~啊~”村上信五被像个婴儿一样双脚大开着，被侵犯的全身都染上了情欲之色，又毫无反抗。他无力的伸手试图阻止横山的插入，但是自己湿的一塌糊涂，黏腻的甬道完全适应了横山阴茎的形状，每每在横山要离开时甚至还会不自觉的地缩紧，不让那根玩意离开。现在的村上信五就像是专属于横山裕的性爱娃娃一样。

“yoko~yoko~”带着哭声的村上，到底还是让横山心疼了，横山裕垂下头虔诚地亲吻着村上的后劲，感受着男友受到过分刺激后全身的颤抖后，满意地将自己的小兄弟抽了出来。

“啊哈…哈……”村上被折腾的脑袋靠在身后的罪魁祸首的颈窝初，潮红的皮肤和粘着泪痕的眼角看的横山裕内心一震。然而他抬头，却发现了更加不得了的场景。

“hina你睁眼看一眼。”横山裕的声音如同恶魔一般在村上耳边响起，催促着村上。哪怕如此，横山在这个时候也依然对村上有着几乎绝对的控制能力。双眼被自己的眼泪遮掩了视线的村上勉强抬起自己的双眼。但他几乎一瞬间就后悔了。

“不…”他无力的捶打着横山抱着他的手，他想撇过头去但是，横山却执意让他面对自己。来自另一个男人的精液从他的阴唇内汩汩流出，白色的液体和他自行分泌的粘液一起形成一股淫荡液体，顺着村上的股间流下。

而他的阴唇却因为还未享受完性爱而一张一合，内里的粉色嫩肉甚至都能被看的一清二楚。“淫荡的小婊子。”他听见横山这么说。“我不…嗯！”他刚想反驳，自己的双唇就被横山夺去，他伸出舌头迎合着对方却因为自己刚刚经历过一场性爱而几乎无力反抗横山雷雨一般的侵犯。

二人接吻的水声，甚至不亚于刚刚的交合声，意识到这点的村上顿时又红了脸。自己的下半身还在向外吐着别的男人的精液自己的上半身还在接受着那个男人的津液。

横山裕此时却显得得心应手，他抱着村上推开了浴室的门，将男友温柔的放置在柔软的床上。一吻终了，村上甚至自己都没意识到自己已经离开了浴室。

“诶…嗯？要睡了吗。”村上信五不知是不是刻意的，用着他一贯撒娇时用的上目线看着横山。妈的差点射了。横山觉得自己小兄弟快失收了。他克制了一下自己将湿衣服完全脱下。蜜色肤色的男友目前还沉浸在情欲之中。

横山裕知道怎么能看到更糟糕的村上，他跪在村上面前，轻声说到：“hina，自己玩弄自己给我看好吗。”村上脸红的仿佛缺氧背过气去，刚想拒绝自己的手就被横山抓着放在了双腿之间。

“求你了。”

我一定是疯了，村上信五这么想。可他自己的右手已经在搓揉起自己的阴蒂，“哈！啊~好~舒服~”左手摸向了那根被遗忘过久的男性生殖器。

透明的润滑液从阴道的窄缝中汩汩流出，横山裕也没闲着，他故意死死地视奸着村上的手指对自己的阴蒂毫不留情的侵犯这一场景。一边给自己手淫着。

不行了，好…好舒服，无论是哪一边高潮将至的快感就快将村上击沉，他一只手搓揉着自己充血变大的阴蒂，另一只手加快了撸动的速度。

“嗯！！哈啊~~”潮吹和射精几乎是同时到来的，混杂的液体飞溅的到处都是，有的直接溅了横山一脸。

完了吧…终于村上信五觉得自家男友禁欲了两个月这下子终于也该放过他了，却没想到在他还在高潮中时，横山裕突如其来就一顶到底。

“？！！！”他的呻吟声被生生掐断，男友疯狂的顶弄，让村上自己完全失去了理智，眼泪不可控制地流着。自己的内壁不停地抽搐着，横山将他的长腿抬起分的大开——横山知道他能做到村上的柔软度从来就没让自己失望过。

“yoko！…？！！yoko不行我又要！！高~~~啊哈啊！！”随着横山最后一次顶胯，村上第三次的潮吹也很快的到来了，与本人几乎快脱力不同，他的阴道壁痉挛着贪婪的将横山的精液吞的干干净净。

“哈…哈…啊~~~”感受着自己被中出的村上在高潮后的绝望感的作用下哭着搂过横山。“Kimi哥哥……”

那双好看的下垂眼因为高潮而涣散着无法聚焦。“要……会有小宝宝的啊。”

“啊啊…”横山裕无意识地露出一个微笑。“那就生下来吧…hina。”

2个月后…

“信酱你怎么老去跑厕所啊。”体贴的安田递上了手帕。而村上捂着嘴再次跑向了厕所。

“信酱没事吧吃坏肚子了吗？”锦户忧心忡忡地看着村上在厕所干呕的背影。而昴瞪了一眼始作俑者，那个白皮怪心情正好的看着手里藏的很好的东西。

一根显示着阳性的验孕棒。

就算挨了村上一巴掌也值了啊，摸着自己肿起的左脸横山这么感叹道。


End file.
